


Sister-Wife

by Sangerin



Category: Big Love
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her most secret fantasies, she imagines that she and Sarah are sister-wives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister-Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mab2701](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mab2701).



In her most secret fantasies, she imagines that she and Sarah are sister-wives. Their 'husband' and any other sister-wives are shadowy, practically non-existent, because the point of the fantasy is that she and Sarah are together. That they live together, run a house and raise a family together, that they sit at their kitchen table each week planning Family Home Evening. Praying together at night and in the morning. Caring for Sarah when she is sick, rejoicing with her when her children are born. Holding Sarah in her arms when she needs comfort. There the fantasies grow indistinct, through fear.


End file.
